Now or Never
by lederra
Summary: Gerry has an agonizing decision to make, one that could spell the end of all life as he knew it but he knew he had no choice.


Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for the World War Z universe, it is the property of it's creator and as such I make no money from this or any other fandom that I write for this site.

Summary: The main character has an agonising decision to make, a decision that could possibly save the future of the human race or could result in his death.

A/N: This is from the end of the film and my look at what might have been going through his head at the time and his emotions at the events that had taken place already. This is a totally new fandom for me and I hope I got it right. I watched the film when it first came out and I wrote the story then but have only just come across it in one of my notebooks.

* * *

The creature was there still waiting, and watching it seemed from outside the room I was in, his dead eyes peering in at me through the glass of the door. I knew that it was impossible for the creature to see me, the person that had been the creature was gone, their consciousness of what it was to be a human being forever gone, destroyed by the virus that had wiped out so many of my fellow humans.

The sound of more bang on the door as the zombie banged into it again, no intelligence in its banging on the door, just pure instinct, it knew I was in here and in it's hunger for human flesh the zombie wanted in. Again another and another bang on the door as if it thought, if it could have any thought at all, that banging on the door would break it down, shatter the glass against which it banged but I knew the glass would not break or at least I hoped and prayed it would not. The glass was designed not to break from a human banging into it but that thing was no longer human.

This instinct that these zombies had for finding and devouring the flesh of the living, driven by a hunger that none of those still living could understand, I wondered briefly to myself if we would win this fight against this deadly virus or if the dead would consume the Earth and all living things on it.

I scanned around the small lab searching for the thing that had brought me here, a small vial containing vaccine, a man made vaccine that was a cure for the virus but where was it, I could see it and I had been told by the surviving scientists of this research base that it was in this small lab, deep within the bowels of the place. I had risked everything to come here to find it, even stealthily moving through the empty hallways outside, well hallways empty of the living, there had been a few zombies, listlessly moving about. I had managed to elude them on the way in, the way out however, that was another matter, they knew I was here and they wanted my proverbial blood.

As I continued to search the room, the creature outside had stayed at the door, still banging occasionally but not as intently as it had been just moments before. My eyes laid upon a small vial tucked at the back of the fridge, keeping other vials cool and I reached in and pulled it out. Reading the name printed on the label on the side of the vial, I breathed a sigh of relief, I had found it.

Now I had the cure but how was I going to get it back up to the scientist who could synthesis more of it, I looked at some bottles on another shelf in one of the other fridges and at the names on the labels a thought, no not a thought, a memory came to mind. Back in Israel when the creatures had broken into the compound, the creatures had attacked the living as they had fled before them but some they had not, some who ill, for whatever reason they had ignored, it was as if the virus had a mind of some kind, some kind of instinct to know that these humans, these sickly ones was no good to it.

I looked at the vials again and then my eyes drifted towards the creature outside, an idea came to mind, a desperate idea but one that might work. I glanced up towards the ceiling towards where I could see a camera, the scientists were watching me and I knew I had no choice and I made up my mind. Grabbing one of the small bottles, I held up to the camera and hoped and prayed that some one was actually sitting at the screen to which this camera fed it's live feed.

Moving swiftly I moved to where I could see syringes were kept and grabbed one stabbing it through the thin film cover of the small bottle I held, my heart beating frantically against my rib cage at the thought of what I was about to do. If I was wrong, if no one was watching then I was a dead man and not just me but also all those people depending on me, my wife, my children and everyone else still living.

For a moment I almost stopped myself but the thought of those that depended on this vaccine getting to the surface, of wiping out the terrible virus before it wiped out all life on the Earth kept me going. I put the tip of the syringe needle against my skin and this was it, it was now or never!

I plunged the needle into my arm, the tip of the needle piercing my skin, taking the contents of the small bottle into my veins. I dropped the syringe as a wave of dizziness momentarily overtook me and I gripped the side of the counter in front of me. For a moment, I thought I would not be able to continue but then my mind and consciousness became clearer and I pushed myself away from the counter and staggered towards the door.

The creature was at the door and I reached for the button that would release the door, allowing the zombie in. For a second I paused again as a small sliver of fear raced through my mind at what I was about to do but I could wait no longer and slammed my hand down hard on the button.


End file.
